1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor structures and, more specifically, to the processing of local areas of one or several walls of an opening or trench formed in a semiconductor substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To form electronic components on a semiconductor substrate, it may be necessary to create, in the substrate, one or several vertical openings or trenches that may be through or non-through openings. Such openings may then be processed in various ways. For example, the opening walls may be heavily doped. The openings may then be filled with insulating or conductive materials, or with an alternation of insulating and conductive layers.